


A roll in the hay

by R_Vizor



Series: Malon and Link's Sex Stories [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vizor/pseuds/R_Vizor
Summary: Link joined the LonLon Ranch after being sent back in time by the Princess Zelda following the defeat of Ganondorf. There, he and Malon fell madly in love with each other.Now both adults, and still working at the ranch, they are trying their best to fulfil their sexual appetite while remaning quiet. Their own building, after all, is yet to be built.One of them, however, is about to find a way for the couple to freely make love to each other one night...
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Malon and Link's Sex Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831495
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A roll in the hay

"What a beautiful evening, Lover Boy!"

Link stopped grooming a tiny chestnut-brown horse and looked up. The cloudless sky was painted in shades of orange and pink as the sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon. He turned his head towards his partner to answer.

"It sure is. And a lovely temperature, with that small breeze..."

Malon's long red hair was quietly waving with the wind. As she was pushing away a strand from across her face, she was indeed the most beautiful person Link ever laid eyes on.  
Truth to be told, the young blond man had quite the troubled life. He grew up inside a magical village near a mystical forest, and was raised by the locals, the Kokiris. At the age of eleven, the Great Deku Tree, the magic being that protected the forest revealed his true origins and sent him on a quest to save the Kingdom of Hyrule. A quest that saw him travel through space and time, as he went throughout all the land and even had to jump seven years in the future to finally vanquish the evil Ganondorf.

This story, however, was only remembered by two persons: the Princess Zelda, that he rescued and who sent him back to his eleven year-old self, and Link himself.

After this gruesome adventure, Link needed a safe and calm place to live: he settled for the LonLon Ranch, the place where he found in the future his beloved charger, an elegant horse named Epona, and where he also met someone whose charm immediately left a mark: Malon.

The two youngsters quickly got along and became a couple as they grew older. Unfortunately for them, the ranch was also the home of Malon's father Talon and his lifelong friend and employee Ingo, which means the lovers often had to hide whenever they wanted to go beyond cuddling, something they wanted to do more and more as they grew older and both became adults.  
Several weeks ago, however, they were left all alone in the ranch, as Talon and Ingo went to the Hyrule Castle for a business dinner with the Royal Family. The two young Hylians made the most of this night, exploring for the first time their sexual desire freely, without any need to sneak inside the barn or tone down their voice in the middle of the intercourse.

This, obviously, made them eager for more, and they decided to build their own house near the ranch: they finally met with the carpenter Mutoh earlier that week, and the construction was planned to start in the following days.

They were very happy for the future, however, it meant they still had to wait to have their own home and the ability to perform intimate acts whenever they wanted to. Oh, they did touch each other here and there, taking advantage of a couple of minutes alone to please their significant other with their hands and mouth in quick fashion, but nothing more. As a result, both of them craved for more without finding the perfect occasion to fulfill this desire.

This evening was not different. Link could not help himself thinking it would make the perfect night for lovers: no cloud to hide the light of the moon, warm temperatures but not hot enough to turn them into pools of sweat whenever their skins touched...  
He sighed.

"Something's wrong, boy?", asked a strong voice.

Link turned around to see Talon, a fork on his shoulder.

"No, that's nothing", he answered with a smile. "A bit tired after a long day of hard-work I guess!"  
"Don't worry, the day's over. I dunno about ya, but I'm starving!"  
"I could use some food to fill that up", Link replied by patting his belly.  
"Nice. Oy, Malon! Let's wrap it up for today: it's dinner time!"

"Coming, dad!", she answered, waving her hand.

The four of them really formed something close to a family, especially at the traditional dinner in the evening. They would cook in turns, with Ingo in charge that evening. He prepared some Salted Greens using carrots, thistles and herbs from the ranch's garden, with some Sauteed Peppers on the side. Ingo was actually great at making simple meal taste excellent, and this dinner was no different: all four of them relished it. After giving a hand to help clean up the table and wash the dishes, Link and Malon were heading to their room for the night.

As she entered the room, the young girl jumped head first on the bed.

"Mhhh, I'm tired..."  
"A tough day of work, right?", Link asked, as he took off his shirt.

His partner did not answer to his question, but rather let out a loud gasp while raising her head.

"Link, I think I forgot to feed Epona tonight!"  
"What? Don't you do this every evening at 6?"  
"Yeah but I... I think I was too caught up in my work today and..."

She turned her head towards him with eyes half-closed.

"I'm so tired though... Do you think you could... Do it for me?", she asked him, in a quiet voice.  
"Yes, yes, I can, don't worry", he answered laughing.  
"Thank you Lover Boy... I'll be waiting for you."

She lied down on the bed while Link put his shirt back on and exited the room.

Outside, the moon was shining brightly in the sky and Link had no issue going to the barn where the oats were stored. He opened the large wooden door: the light of the moon was strong enough to easily lit up the inside, so he did not bother with a torch.  
He grabbed a wheelbarrow which was parked near the gate, and headed towards the bags of oats, located next to the hay. He emptied one of the fabric sack in his vehicle and left the barn.

He noticed the stable was relatively quiet, with most horses already sound asleep. He went to Epona's box, thinking she would be happy to see the food finally arrive. The horse, however, stood still despite being awake.  
Puzzled by this behavior, Link went to her manger, and realized there were still oats left in it. He sighed at this sight.

"Well Sweetie, you sure were tired...", he thought.

After patting Epona goodnight, he left the place to return the wheelbarrow to the barn. The door was closed, despite being left open by Link, but he thought he probably closed it without thinking. He opened it back and entered the building once more.  
However, he stopped dead in his tracks. Malon was sitting on the hay right in front of him, lit up by the bright moon, entirely naked. Her right leg was raised, with her foot a little below her bottom, exposing her private parts in clear sight.

"Close the door behind you, Lover Boy", she said in a smile.

Link complied, parked the wheelbarrow haphazardly, not taking his eyes off his girlfriend for a single moment. He walked towards her while admiring her incredible beauty under this bluish light.

"Sweetie, what are you..."  
He wanted to ask her the reason for all this, but she cut him before he finished his question.  
"I wanted you. I wanted you so badly... We haven't been alone for quite some time, with the work, the guests, my father and Ingo always around... We only ever slightly touch each other, and, judging by your reaction", she said as she lowered down her head towards Link's crotch, "I believe I wasn't the only one whose desire was starting to overflow."  
"Yeah, I... I think I understand what you're saying, but your father and..."  
"Don't worry", she cut him off again. "My father drank his fair share of alcohol at dinner, and you know how badly he cope with that. He must be snoring louder than a Goron at the moment, and Ingo, the poor guy, sleeps in the room next to him. I know for a fact that in situation like these, he always put on some earplugs to get some sleep. So tonight, there is no one to ear or see us..."  
"Now I have to say, this is a game-changer."  
"Right? Now, why don't you come a little bit closer to me...", she said, gently rubbing the bump in Link's pants.

The young man took a step forward to let Malon’s hand run freely all around his visibly excited region. Throughout the thin fabric, she could feel the small reliefs on his member, the tensed muscles of his legs, and his lovely abs. All this, coupled with their relative recent chastity, achieved to convince her to move forward.  
She took off his pants, freeing his throbbing penis at the open air.

“By Din, would you look at that!”, she claimed as she carefully wrapped two fingers around it. “Did you miss me that much, Lover Boy?”  
“Well, you know I can take care of myself, but it’s just not the same…”, Link answered, blushing a little.  
“I can’t promise you to be all sweet and tender tonight, though”, she replied while beginning to move her fingers.  
“Good.”

This answer from the young man was all Malon needed to unleash herself. Throwing caution to the wind, she decided to give in to this rampant lust that grew inside her body the past weeks and directly started to lick the head of Link’s sex.  
The vivid tongue lapping dragged a moan from her lover, which only fueled her desire more. Rolling it around Link’s manhood, she placed her tongue on his frenulum and closed her lips on the pink end of her boyfriend. Not moving at first, she sucked him off as if she wanted to extract pre-cum right from the get go, dropping saliva all across his cock.

She then opened her mouth and drew it away, before looking at her lover with lustful eyes. Her hands spread her spit all across Link’s penis, and he seemed to love every second of it. As she bent towards his crotch once again, her left hand went from his member to his testicles, carefully caressing their sensitive skin. Her lips closed back on his sex, and she started to move her head up and down. At this precise moment, Link felt as if he was ascending to the Heavens of the Goddesses themselves with the way Malon was working him: her left hand took care of his balls, her right one was stroking the lower part of his phallus while her mouth sucked off its top.

The young man tried to refrain a louder moan, to no avail. The left fingers of Malon were playing with his testicles, as her mouth went further down his sex with each blow. The speed of her head varied, which soon lead Link close to the edge.

“Malon, I… I’m close…”

These words did nothing to stop the young redhead, however. She moved her left hand to gently rub the perineum of her lover, resulting in a spasm all throughout his body. With her right hand firmly maintaining his penis, she decided to finish him off by intensifying her blowing. Using all the tools at her disposal – lips, tongue, saliva, with a pinch of teeth –, he did not take long for Link to explode into her mouth.

She was not prepared for this amount of load, as some of it escaped her lips and started to drop down her jawline. After letting Link go, and swallowing the cum of her lover, she wiped it away and looked at her seemingly exhausted lover, who sat down on the hay next to her.

“Well well well, Lover Boy, you used to be way more resistant. Could it be you are already getting on in years?”, she asked with a smile.  
“You smartass…”, he playfully replied.  
He sighed.  
“I must say, that was… Very good.”  
“Thank you.”  
“But I believe you didn’t plan the night to be this short, right?”

Malon laid down in the hay before answering.

“No, I didn’t.”

Link saw her close her eyes. Without hesitation, he plunged into her neck to drop kisses on it.

“But no one said the night had to stop”, he said.  
“You still have some energy left, Lover Boy?”, she replied with a laugh, her eyes still closed.  
“Always when it comes to you.”

Link kissed her neck several more times, while placing his body above Malon’s. His left hand caressed her body, from her collar bone to her hip and avoiding her chest. The young man brought back his hand to the center of her belly, and undertook the climb toward the young woman’s breasts. Settling for the right one, Link’s forefinger carefully traced a circle all around it, before finally grabbing it, dragging a small moan out of Malon. 

His right hand kept the gorgeous red hair out of his lips’ way, and his left fingers took good care of her left boob. But she wanted more, and he could feel it. He eventually stopped the kisses and dove his left forefinger and middle finger in his mouth to drown them in saliva. Soaked in spit, they then slid towards her right nipple, fully erected under Link’s touch. They gently rubbed it in circle, once, twice, three times…

Malon felt itches throughout her body. She had several sensitive spots, that her lover knew by heart, and with him, the pleasure was always strongly increased. As her breath started to become erratic, Link stopped circling and place his two wet fingers on both sides of her nipple. He slowly closed the gap between them and pulled a little…

The young redhead arched her back a little and let another moan leave her mouth.

This time, it was Link who wanted more. His hand left her chest and quickly went lower, stopping only at the red bush located above her crotch. She opened her eyes and looked at him, with an expression clearer than any sentence: she was far from being satisfied yet.

The blond man smiled and let his fingers run throughout Malon’s pubic hair, resuming then their circling motion, around the woman’s sex this time. His next move was patting the inner thighs of his lover, drawing closer, and closer, and closer, to her lips… Only to draw back at the last moment. Finally, Link decided he waited long enough and gently placed his fingers on her crotch, before slowly rubbing it.

He quickly felt his fingers getting wet with Malon’s juice, and soon entered her with his middle finger. He slowly went rocked it back and forth, before stopping with his finger entirely inside her and raised his phalanxes, in a hooking gesture. His middle finger was soon joined by another, with both scissoring inside Malon’s vulva. His right hand, largely unused until then, quickly went after her clitoris.

He kept on playing with the inside and outside of his lover private region, which drew several moans from her. She was getting very excited, as she grabbed his blonde hair as a sign of pleasure. Seeing her twisting her body, gasping a little for air and whispering his name fueled Link’s desire even more, and, almost without realizing it, he was soon erected once more.

“Malon, I want more”, he said to her, still playing with her pink button and inside her.  
“I swear to Din Link, this is all I’m asking for, go, go, please go!”

Link took his fingers off her. She repositioned herself and opened her legs further. Link laid down on top of her, and his penis soon found the way of her vagina. All this foreplay made it easy for his sex to slide inside Malon, and he started to move. The young woman raised her legs and crossed them across the body of her boyfriend as they kissed.

“Can I…”, he started to ask.  
“Yes, I need more than these baby shoves, Lover Boy”, she answered, guessing what he was about to say.  
“Your wish is my command.”

He thrust faster, his member sliding with no problem. He varied the speed, alternating quick short bumps with slower ones when he used the whole length of his cock. As he felt the pleasure build up a little too fast inside his body, he stopped his forward motion and circled a bit, still inside Malon, before resuming.

Eventually, from back and forth to back and forth, legs going up and down in the air, from one moan to another, Link reached his maximum. He let Malon know of the situation, and, after she nodded in approval, he went for the last ride. Speeding up, sliding inside her with all his length, Link came a second time that evening between the loving arms and legs of Malon.

“By Farore… You are amazing Sweetie!”, Link said, laying down in the hay.  
“Thanks, but I have to say you held your own tonight, Lover Boy”, she answered in a laugh.  
“Maybe, but I believe I finished too early to your liking.”  
“Oh, I would have been glad to keep this up but… It was already a terrific night. And you still have all your life to better that one.”  
“As long as you’re my sparring partner, the sky’s the limit”, he replied with a kiss on her cheek.

The two lovers cuddled for a moment, naked. Eventually, they had to go back to their room, and, not bothering with putting back on their clothes, crossed the field completely nude, with Link walking in front of the redhead farmer.

Malon took a final good look at Link’s firm ass in clear sight of the moon: he truly was a gorgeous man from head to toe.


End file.
